Kingdom Hearts: Death Note
by Kingdomfaery
Summary: The person whose name is written in this note shall die. What happens when Roxas finds a Shinigami's Axel's Death Note?


This is loosely based on the popular anime/manga Death Note. I don't own it or Kingdom Hearts!

--

It was a beautiful day. The sunlight danced through the trees, bouncing off of the newly changed leaves, the grass was still green, and it was fairly warm for fall. Roxas, however, looked out the window of his classroom and sighed. _Same old thing, day in and day out_, he thought. _Get up, come to school, go home, study. When did life get so boring?_

He toyed around with his pencil, half listening to his history teacher and gazed outside.

Then he saw it.

From the third floor of his high school it looked no bigger than a piece of confetti, but in reality it was your average sized black notebook. _Hmm. I wonder if someone lost it. _The bell rang and Roxas gathered up his stuff, making his way out to the courtyard below. No one had touched the notebook. Roxas picked it up and turned it over. _Death note_, he read. _Real original_. He flipped the cover open. _The person whose name is written in this notebook shall die. _

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.__After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.__Morbid. Who would think this up? Still, _Roxas thought, _if this thing could somehow be real… _Grinning, he tucked the notebook in his backpack and walked home.

"Mom! I'm home," he shouted when he got inside.

"Oh, hey honey, how was your day?" his mother came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"You know, same old," he said.

"Did you get the results from your last test?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," he dug around in his backpack for a second and pulled out an envelope, which he handed to his mother. "Perfect as always! We have an Einstein in the family," she smiled.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm going up to my room to study." When he was safely in his room, he flopped down onto his bed and pulled out the notebook. _Death Note. It's probably just a prank. But if it's not…how do I test it? Could I really…kill someone?_

He sat at his desk and flipped the notebook open and grabbed a pen. _Who would I kill? It can't be someone I know…but how would I know if it worked? _Sighing, he flipped on his TV. The image of a newscaster filled the screen.

"A local daycare center has been high jacked. The suspect is holding fifteen children ages three through ten and two adult workers hostage. Police say that the suspect is this man, Jecht Amada, who recently escaped from prison, where he was being held for the murder of his wife and son." Jecht's picture appeared on the screen. "Police are saying that he's threatening to kill the hostages if his demands are not met…"

_Jecht Amada_. Roxas carefully studied the picture and wrote his name in the notebook. He looked at his watch and followed the second hand as it ticked away the next forty seconds. _There_, he thought, _Forty seconds, and nothing happened. It's a joke. Still, it would have come in handy if it was real_.

"Wait a minute! The hostages are coming out! It's-yes?- They're saying the suspect just collapsed, holding his chest like he had just had a heart attack. The police are on their way in…Yes, it has just been confirmed that the suspect is dead. None of the hostages have been harmed. We will continue to bring you the latest regarding this story…"

Gasping, Roxas slammed the notebook shut and abruptly stood up. _No_, he thought shaking his head, _no, it has to be a coincidence. If it's not then… I killed someone. I'm a…murderer. _

He shook his head. _No, what am I thinking? I just saved those people, they would have surely died if I hadn't used the death note…He was the murderer, he killed his own family. He deserved to be punished. In fact,_ he clenched his fists tightly, _A lot of criminals deserve to be punished for the crimes they commit. This note is a way to do it. _Calmly, he sat back down and reopened the notebook. Picking up his pen, he began to write.

"Hey, Axel, come join us," Luxord said without looking up from his cards. "We need more players. It's more fun if it isn't just me and Saix."

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged. "You've been spending an awful lot of time looking down in the human world."

"Humans are so entertaining. And I'm SO BORED." he emphasized the last two words. "I mean come on, look around you! There's nothing to do here." He gestured around the Shinigami realm. The ground was hard and scattered with sand that stretched out as far as the eye could see.. There was no sky, only a very thin grey colored fog that hung in the air. A single portal stood in what was considered to be the center of the realm that lead to the human world. There were a few half dead trees here and there, and bones littered the ground As it was, the dice Luxord used were two tiny skulls. Axel wasn't sure where he had gotten the cards from. _Probably stole them from the human realm._

"Besides, I think I dropped my Death Note there."

"You better get it back before the Shinigami king finds out," Saix said lazily, "Don't want to get the old man mad."

"Better get down there then," he said, and spread his wings. He jumped into the portal to the human world, to go to the certain spiky blonde haired boy who had picked up his notebook.

--

Next Chapter will probably be a bit longer and less serious. After all, it IS Axel and Roxas


End file.
